I'm not Cheating!
by JejeKyu Red Saphire
Summary: Kyuhyunie... Jangan bunuh diri... Jangan tinggalkan aku.../ Bunuh diri? Siapa yang bunuh diri?/ Drabble *or oneshot?*. BL. Genre ada di dalam cerita. CHANGKYUUU! Berminat?


Tittle : I'm not cheating!

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Victoria Song (Not main cast)

Rate : K+ *atau T?*

Genre : BoysLove, Romance(?), Comedy(?), Friendship(?)

Lenght : Drabble *or oneshot?*

Summary : Kyuhyunie... jangan bunuh diri... jangan tinggalkan aku.../ Bunuh diri? Siapa yang bunuh diri?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda jangkung kelahiran delapan belas Februari itu melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke area sebuah parkiran –yang biasa disebut basement- di gedung tempatnya bekerja. SM Entertainment.

Shim Changmin, nama pemuda itu, hampir masuk ke dalam mobilnya kalau saja ia tak mendengar suara isakan tangis –setidaknya itu menurutnya- dari sebuah mobil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Setelah menelusuri (?) suara itu dengan mengandalkan indera pendengarannya –yang tidak ada spesialnya- akhirnya ia sampai di mobil itu. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver yang sudah ia ketahui pemiliknya.

Tuk tuk tuk

Changmin mengetuk jendela kaca itu.

"Noona? Vict noona?"

Kembali ia mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya, berusaha menarik perhatian yeoja di dalam mobil itu.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, sang yeoja China yang merupakan leader dari girlband F(X) itu membuka pintu mobilnya...

... dan langsung menghambur ke arah Changmin dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Changmin terkejut.

"Changmin-ssi... hiks-"

"Ssh... uljima, apa yang terjadi padamu, noona?" tanya Changmin menenangkan.

"Umma... hiks- umma ku... dia hiks- dia sakit, Min... hiks-"

"Ne? Eomma-mu sakit, noona?!"

"Ne... hiks- aku sangat ingin hiks- menjenguknya hari ini... hiks- tapi Sooman-ssi tidak hiks- mengijinkanku ke China...hiks- sekarang aku harus bagaimana? hiks-"

"Aish... lagi-lagi Lee Sooman... dasar orang tua matre! Sssh...sudahlah... jangan menangis lagi,Noona. Pasti beberapa hari lagi jadwalmu free, kan? Noona bisa ke China saat itu... Eomma noona akan sedih kalau anaknya yang cantik ini menangis..."

"Tapi..."

"Arraso... tapi bagaimanapun kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada orang tua matre itu!"

"Aku juga mengerti tentang hal itu... dan, yeah... kurasa benar katamu. Kita memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gomawo, Changmin-ssi... Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik." ucap Victoria masih di dalam pelukan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum lega karena tak lagi mendengar isakan dari noona yang ia hormati itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara derap kaki yang terburu-buru itu terdengar keras di basement yang memang hanya dihuni mobil-mobil mewah ini. Membuat dua orang yang masih berpelukan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Namja yang berlari terburu-buru tadi, kini memasuki mobilnya –juga dengan terburu-buru. Kemudian langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Changmin melotot horror.

Tadi itu...

"Kyuhyunie!"

Changmin mondar-mandir bingung -masih di tempatnya yang semula- membuat Victoria terkekeh pelan.

"Dia pasti melihatku! Dia pasti cemburu! Dia pasti sakit hati! Aigo..! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Changmin komat-kamit frustasi.

"Yaa! Cepat kejar dia sana! Bagaimana kalau dia bunuh diri nanti?!", tegur Victoria sedikit kesal, namun juga ingin tertawa keras di saat bersamaan.

"ANDWAE! Kyuhyunie jangan bunuh diri!" secepat kilat Changmin memasuki mobilnya, lalu mengemudikannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yaa! Hati-hati!"

.

.

.

Perasaan Changmin kini kalut. Ucapan Victoria tentang Kyuhyunnya yang bunuh diri semakin membuatnya gusar.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah mobil yang sudah sangat ia hafal, melaju tepat di depannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Changmin segera mengejar mobil tersebut.

Namun sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak memihak padanya hari ini.

Mobil yang ia kejar itu, mobil Kyuhyun, telah jauh meninggalkannya yang kini berhenti -terpaksa berhenti tepatnya- di depan sebuah zebra cross dengan anak-anak sekolah berjejer rapi melewatinya.

"Oh, shit!" Changmin mengumpat kesal.

Setelah anak-anak sekolah tersebut selesai menyeberang, Changmin kembali tancap gas.

Seperti yang telah tertulis di atas, dewi Fortuna sedang tidak memihak padanya, bukan?

Mobil hitam seorang Cho –ah, JejeKyu lebih suka menyebutnya 'Shim'- Kyuhyun kini melaju jauuuuhh... di depannya. Di depan barisan mobil-mobil yang padat merayap. Tidak sampai disebut macet sih, tapi cukup ramai –dan berbahaya tentunya- untuknya menyalip mobil-mobil 'sialan' itu.

Changmin mengerang kesal. Pikiran-pikiran tentang Kyuhyunnya yang bunuh diri mulai menggerayangi pikirannya, lagi.

Gantung diri? Minum racun? Mengiris nadi ? atau yang –menurut Changmin- paling mengerikan : Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap apartemen lantai tiga puluh yang mereka tinggali.

Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kyuhyunie... jangan bunuh diri... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

.

.

.

BRAAAKK!

Changmin membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia berlari menuju kamar. Tidak ada Kyuhyun di sana.

Changmin melanjutkan pencariannya ke kamar tamu, dan kamar mandi. Kyuhyun juga tidak ada di sana.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Kyuhyun di dapur, membawa pisau di tangannya.

"KYUHYUN-AH!" cepat-cepat Changmin menepis pisau itu. Sejurus kemudian dipeluknya Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sangat erat. Membuat Kyuhyuh merasa sesak dan... bingung?

"Andwae... jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyu... Maafkan aku... Aku hanya mencintaimu... Sungguh..."

Kyuhyun meronta dalam pelukan Changmin, tangannya berusaha menggapai pisaunya yang kini terkapar di lantai yang dingin.

"Min... ugh... biarkan aku–"

"Sssh... jangan pernah coba-coba untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, Kyunie! Aku mencintaimu, hanya dirimu. Kau boleh membenciku, tapi kumohon, jangan lukai dirimu. Apalagi sampai bunuh diri seperti ini..."

"Yaa! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun kembali meronta. Dan kali ini berhasil. Segera saja ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Minie?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mengisi kembali paru-parunya.

"Yang kau lihat tadi bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kyu... Jadi jangan bunuh diri. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..."

Kyuhyun mengambil kembali pisaunya, masih dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Bunuh diri? Siapa yang bunuh diri?"

Kini gantian Changmin yang bingung.

"Loh? Bukannya kau mau bunuh diri?"

"Mwo? Memangnya untuk apa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, meraih satu pack daging segar di dekat kompor, membukanya plastiknya, kemudian memotong dadu benda kemerahan itu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu, jadi aku buru-buru pulang tadi..." ucap Kyuhyun masih memotong daging, "...tapi kau malah sudah pulang."

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa?"

" Emm... tidak untuk merayakan apa-apa, sih... Tadi aku mengobrol dengan Jaejoong hyung. Dia bilang, pasti kau merindukan masakannya. Nah, lalu aku berinisiatif untuk, yeah, setidaknya mengikuti resep Jaejoong hyung. "

"Gurae? Tapi kau benar-benar tidak mau bunuh diri, kan?" tanya Changmin memastikan, tangannya memeluk sang namjachingu dari belakang.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap seme-nya yang super tampan itu, "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Minie?"

"Kukira kau akan bunuh diri karena melihatku berpelukan dengan Victoria noona di basement tadi..." jawab Changmin jujur, tanpa pikir panjang.

"Oh... begitu..." Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan daging sapinya, namun tiba-tiba-

JLEB!

Kyuhyun menancapkan pisau itu pada buah apel di sebelahnya dengan, err... ganas?

"Tunggu. Kau bilang apa tadi? Berpelukan dengan Victoria noona?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh aura kelam.

Mati kau, Shim Changmin!

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dengan pelan dan gemetar.

"Eee... tu-tunggu! aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Changmin berjalan mundur ketika Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatinya masih dengan aura kelam.

Hingga Changmin terhenti oleh sebuah dinding sialan –menurut Changmin- di punggungnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depannya.

Tangan pucat Kyuhyun terangkat, mengusap dada Changmin dengan... seduktif? Membuat Changmin sedikit menahan nafasnya.

"Its okay... Aku mengerti..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dalam onyx kecoklatan milik Changmin yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

"Tapi..." lanjutnya.

Telunjuk lentik milik Kyuhyun mengacung tajam tepat di tengah-tengah kedua mata Changmin.

"Jangan menyentuhku seujung jaripun hari ini..."

Changmin tersenyum dalam hati.

'Hanya hari ini... Toh hari ini akan berakhir kurang dari enam jam...' batinnya santai.

"...juga besok, lusa, dan besok lusanya lagi! Mengerti?!"

"MWOOO?! Are you kidding me?!" Changmin menatap horror pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah berjalan dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ani... aku sedang tidak bercanda, Minie-chagi..."

Entah bagaimana sekarang seulas seringai muncul di bibir tebal namja bermarga Shim tersebut.

"Kyuhyunie..." Changmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Minie!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak boleh menyentuhmu, ya?"

"Be-nar se-ka-li...!"

"Kyuhyunie..."

Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah karena terus diganggu, membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa lagi sih–"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh sebuah benda kenyal yang sedikit basah yang menempel di bibirnya.

Changmin, sang pelaku, melumat pelan bibir manis sang maknae SuJu itu. Bibir yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Namun Kyuhyun terlihat diam. Masih shock mungkin.

Changmin kembali melumat bibir itu. Tangannya mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merasa rileks.

Seringai di bibir Changmin kembali muncul tatkala bibir Kyuhyun mulai membalas ciumannya. Dan tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengalung di lehernya.

Well, Shim Changmin! Berterima kasihlah padaku karena JejeKyu telah melabrak Dewi Fortuna agar memberi keberuntungan padamu!

FIN~

.

.

Ohayou! Aaaah... rasanya kangen banget buat publish FF di sini... :D

JejeKyu sekarang udah SMA looh...! Hahahaha... Dan JejeKyu sekelas sama author **DugeunKyoo**, yang spesialis FF EXO... :P

Mengenai FF di atas, huft, rasanya JejeKyu suka bgt bkin drabble -_- Abal-abal pula. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, ne!

Gamsahae and,

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
